


O tal do beijo

by VampireWalker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dare, Dorks in Love, Drinking, Kissing, M/M, Miya Atsumu in Love, Miya Osamu is a Little Shit, Mutual Pining, Pining Miya Atsumu, Pining Sakusa Kiyoomi, mentioned Drunken kissing
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker
Summary: Sakusa acordou sem saber o que tinha acontecido consigo na noite passada, mas de uma coisa ele tinha certeza: ele tinha beijado alguém, um dos gêmeos Miya, só não sabia qual.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	O tal do beijo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CAT5UMU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAT5UMU/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [The kiss thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109942) by [VampyreWalker (VampireWalker)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampyreWalker)



> Há alguns meses no twitter, onniegiri fez uma votação em qual dos Miya teria beijado e marcado o Sakusa e eu falei que seria o Osamu e dei meus motivos.  
> Aqui está, meses depois, o plot que tinha criado para essa votação da AU delu. Apesar de não ter feito na AU delu, aproveitei a minha resposta.
> 
> PARABÉNS ATRASADO, LARI ♥

Sakusa não fazia ideia do que tinha acontecido consigo naquela noite, só se recordava que tinha beijado uma boca muitas vezes, parecia que tinha sido de algum Miya, não sabia qual.

Como se nada pudesse ficar pior, sua mente rondava a imagem de Atsumu, como se ela quisesse dizê-lo que foi sua paixão platônica que lhe tirou o fôlego naquele momento, como um bom pedaço de mau caminho que esse Miya era. Kiyoomi ainda se questionava como foi capaz de beber tanto ao ponto de cair na lábia dos companheiros e trocar saliva com alguém.

— Eca — vociferou alto. Sua cabeça doía bastante e ele só conseguia pensar em uma coisa: — Com qual dos dois foi.

Sakusa se sentou na cama e massageou sua testa, ele queria tomar o remédio e fingir que aquela noite nunca havia acontecido, porém o universo estava contra sua pessoa quando viu o telefone apitar, avisando-o de uma mensagem nova.

_ Komori: como foi a noitada com o Miya, hein _

_ você sumiu _

_ deve ter sido boa _

Sakusa tinha certeza que mataria seu primo naquele mesmo instante. Então era verdade, ele realmente não estava sonhando que tinha beijado um Miya, era a mais pura realidade agora confirmada pelo seu próprio primo.

Ele resolveu que iria logo tomar um banho e tomar o remédio, rezando para que fizesse efeito rápido, pois ainda teria aula mais tarde. Maldito dia que seus colegas o arrastaram para um bar em pleno dia de semana.

Seus pensamentos continuavam a mil por hora, não sabia mais o que esperar e só respondeu rapidamente Komori pedindo detalhes quando se encontrassem. Ele precisava tirar essa dúvida o mais rápido possível.

[...]

— Oii, Kiyoomi — saudou-o assim que chegou à sala de aula, sentando-se do lado do rapaz. — Como foi sua noitada?

— Estou esperando que você me conte, Motoya. — A voz meio rouca denunciava sua falta de uso, assim como os resquícios da ressaca.

O moreno ainda tentava desvendar o mistério que sua mente nublada pelo álcool não o fazia recordar. Encarava com desgosto o caderno à sua frente, como se ele fosse o culpado por tudo que estava acontecendo consigo naquele instante. Seu cabelo estava mais bagunçado que o normal, tinha esquecido de pentear, mas tinha o lavado, sua roupa continuava impecável pela quantidade de vezes que a tinha limpado com seu rolinho e, claro, suas mãos continuavam higienizadas pelo seu fiel companheiro: o potinho de álcool em gel.

— Sério mesmo? Tudo bem então.

Komori começou a contar o que tinha acontecido. Eles foram para um bar onde tocaria uma banda que eles gostavam, foram acompanhados pelos gêmeos Miya e alguns colegas da faculdade. Até a banda se apresentar, decidiram que começariam a beber e, claro, Sakusa teve todas as suas restrições com o álcool até que se emputeceu com todos o chamando de fraco e pediu o drink mais forte daquele bar.

— Sim Motoya, disso eu lembro. Agora me conta o que eu não sei.

— Então… pelo que sei, todo mundo começou a dançar, você e os gêmeos sumiram de uma hora pra outra e não voltaram — contou, coçando a cabeça. Motoya sabia que estaria ferrado nas mãos do moreno.

— Como assim não voltei?

— Você e os Miya sumiram do mapa. Nem vem me olhar com cara de que a culpa é minha porque eu era o mais sóbrio dali e– — Ele se calou por um instante, olhando fixamente para o pescoço do primo. — Kiyoomi, você por algum acaso viu seu pescoço hoje?

“Ah não” foi o primeiro pensamento que se passou na cabeça de Sakusa antes de procurar qualquer tipo de reflexo. Ele pegou seu celular e abriu na câmera, vendo ali mais uma desgraça: chupões.

— Era só o que me faltava — resmungou em um tom baixo, só o outro rapaz conseguiu lhe ouvir. — Então, no final, eu fiquei com o Atsumu ou o Osamu, é isso?

— Pelo que todos viram, sim.

Sakusa só tinha uma palavra para descrever o que sentia: fudido, ele estava fudido. Primeiro porque ele tinha beijado alguém que não fazia ideia se era higiênico o suficiente — ok, ele admitia que isso era mais parte da sua implicância com a limpeza, mas mesmo assim, não podia confiar em ninguém além de si mesmo —; segundo, ou ele beijou seu crush Atsumu ou o irmão gêmeo dele, Osamu, e, quem não sabe, pudesse ter beijado os dois já que eles são parecidos e–

— Caralho. — Soltou o palavrão alto, sua mente não estava lhe ajudando em nada.

— Está tudo bem, Kiyoomi? — questionou Komori ao seu lado, levemente preocupado com a reação do primo.

— É claro que não. Eu não faço a mínima ideia de quem eu beijei, Motoya. Sabe-se lá se essa pessoa tinha escovado os dentes?!

Komori sorriu, seus ombros tensos relaxaram no instante que Sakusa voltou a ser Sakusa. Motoya também queria descobrir o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, tinha certeza absoluta que, independente do que Kiyoomi dizia, ele estava feliz com a possibilidade de ter beijado Atsumu.

[...]

— O que você está me dizendo, ‘Samu? — Os olhos cor-de-mel estavam arregalados, o coração parecia acelerar e ele estava prestes a surtar.

— Isso que você ouviu, você e o Sakusa estavam aos beijos ontem — falou, dando de ombros.

— Mas eu sou a fim dele, ‘Samu! Como vou encará-lo agora? — Atsumu faltava arrancar os cabelos, andava de um lado para o outro como se estivesse perdido.

— E eu com isso? O problema é seu — respondeu Osamu. Ele tinha face imparcial, sem demonstrar seus verdadeiros sentimentos, uma vontade enorme de rir da cara do gêmeo.

— É exatamente por ser problema meu que eu estou ficando doido, ‘Samu! Você sabe que eu gosto dele e… e se ele não quiser mais olhar na minha cara nunca mais? ‘Samu, eu tô fudido, ‘Samu.

— É é, ‘Tsumu, você se fudeu, parabéns pela presepada.

Enquanto o loiro pirava completamente, sem saber como encararia seu crush nas futuras aulas, o acinzentado ria de sua desgraça. Osamu nunca agradeceu tanto por uma oportunidade de juntar o idiota do seu irmão com o Senhor Higiene. Confessava que o método utilizado não foi maravilhoso, mas não se arrependia do que fez, afinal, era incrível ver Atsumu envergonhado e sem saber o que fazer.

— Seja só você mesmo, ‘Tsumu. Fale o que sente pro Sakusa e pronto, problema resolvido.

— Como assim problema resolvido? Você acha que é assim, só chegar e dizer “Oi Omi-kun, eu amo você, vamos casar e ter três cachorros?” que meu problema se resolve?

— Sim? — Osamu sabia que estava implicando com seu irmão, porém era inevitável.

— Porra ‘Samu!

O acinzentado apenas riu do drama de seu gêmeo, era impagável o quão desconcertado ele estava naquele momento. Decidiu avisar que iria para a universidade e que era melhor ele vir junto, já que teriam prova pela parte da tarde.

Eles caminharam até o prédio e se separaram quando Osamu teve uma brecha, dizendo que tinha que ir à biblioteca pegar um livro emprestado e Atsumu não ligou, seguindo reto para sua próxima aula. Aproveitando que o loiro se foi, o acinzentado foi se encontrar com Suna no lugar de sempre, uma árvore próxima à biblioteca.

— E aí, como foi? — Rintarou perguntou assim que viu o tênis preto em seu campo de visão.

— Você me deve um pedido de namoro.

— Oh? Então seu plano deu certo? — Um sorriso adornou os lábios de Suna, não acreditando que o quase namorado tinha feito aquilo mesmo.

— Claro, quem você acha que teve que fazer todo o trabalho e acusar o ‘Tsumu?

Eles riram depois da frase, era lógico que os dois pombinhos não teriam coragem de se beijarem em um bar qualquer, então porque não dar um empurrãozinho para seu querido irmão mais velho? Suna sabia que Osamu tinha ficado com Sakusa e falou para Atsumu no dia seguinte que Atsumu e Sakusa tinham se beijado.

— Você é cruel, viu, Osamu — disse Rintarou, puxando o rapaz para sentar ao seu lado.

— Não é você que escuta todo dia o ‘Tsumu falar do Sakusa, “Omi-kun isso, Omi-kun aquilo, blá blá blá eu amo o Omi-kun”. — Imitou seu irmão, fazendo Suna rir. — Espero que dessa vez, dê certo e eu pare de ouvir isso todo dia.

[...]

Ok, Miya Atsumu era uma pessoa confiante, cheia de si, ele conseguiria falar com seu crush de milênios e se declarar, seria capaz disso, tinha certeza.

— Miya-san, bom dia — cumprimentou-o cordialmente Komori, exibindo um sorriso. — Kiyoomi está te procurando.

Miya Atsumu não era nada disso, ele queria fugir naquele instante e teria conseguido se não tivesse sentido alguém segurar a gola de sua blusa.

— Para onde você pensa que vai, Mi-ya? — Oh céus, Atsumu estava fudido.

— Eu estava indo… procurar o ‘Samu! — Soltou a primeira desculpa que pôde pensar.

— Hahaha, bela desculpa, mas agora você vai conversar comigo. — O loiro sentiu um gole descer por sua garganta enquanto era arrastado pelo moreno. Só deu tempo de acenar um tchau para Komori. — Até mais tarde, Motoya.

— Até, Kiyoomi! Boa sorte, Miya-san!

Esse “boa sorte” não lhe soou algo bom, parecia até que ele seria condenado à morte por algo que fez e não se arrepende — ele pode não lembrar do ocorrido, mas não quer dizer que não viu vantagens nisso.

Quando eles estavam longe o suficiente das salas de aula, no final de um corredor que dava acesso à cozinha, lugar onde nenhum universitário ia, Sakusa finalmente soltou a peça de roupa de Atsumu e o encarou.

— Desembucha, Miya — ordenou. Os olhos escuros pareciam instigá-lo a contar toda a verdade que soubesse.

— Eu também não sei? — Atsumu tentou, rindo sem graça e dando um sorriso sem jeito. Vendo que não colou, tentou novamente. — Também não lembro o que aconteceu, ‘Samu que me contou hoje de manhã.

— Você se lavou antes de ir pra aquele bar?

Primeira pergunta estranha do dia.

— Sim, eu tomei banho, lavei o cabelo e botei uma roupa limpa — respondeu enquanto enumerava suas ações com os dedos.

— Escovou os dentes antes?

— Sim? Quem não escova?

— E por que você fez o que fez? Miya, olha meu pescoço. — Atsumu queria e não queria ver aquela pele maculada com chupões que ele tinha feito, mas ver como aquilo estava, deixou-o contente. — Você está sorrindo por quê, Miya?

— É que combinou com você, Omi-kun.

— Ã? — Sakusa estreitou os olhos, não podia ter ouvido corretamente.

— Omi-kun, você é um homem bonito e me sentiria honrado se pudesse repetir a dose.

“Opa, falei merda” foi o que se passou na cabeça do loiro assim que proferiu a frase. Naquele momento, Atsumu era um homem frito, ele sentia o suor escorrendo pelo seu pescoço tamanho o pavor que tinha tomado conta de seu corpo.

Em todos os cenários possíveis, Miya Atsumu nunca imaginou que ouviria Sakusa Kiyoomi rir, revirar os olhos, higienizar as mãos com álcool em gel e agarrá-lo pelo colarinho de sua blusa novamente para beijá-lo. Santo dia que ele tinha tomado banho e sido higiênico.

— Se você contar isso pra alguém, será um homem morto, Miya.

— Morto pelo seu amor, com certeza.

O moreno revirou os olhos novamente, não acreditando que tinha ouvido mais uma piadinha. Dessa vez foi o loiro quem não perdeu tempo e juntou novamente seus lábios nos dele, aproveitando cada segundo que podia com seu crush agora namorado? Não sabia se podia chamá-lo assim, mas faria questão de ser o namorado de Sakusa Kiyoomi.


End file.
